Various methods and devices are known, by way of which wired electronic components can be so affixed on circuit boards, that they do not slip or otherwise change their position during populating or during transport of the circuit boards, with the components populated thereon, to a soldering facility.
The term “wired components” is meant here to include all components having at least one connection wire or connection pin, which is stuck through, or into, as the case may be, a corresponding, ordinary connection bore, or hole, of the circuit board and soldered to, or with, as the case may be, a desired contact location, in order to provide electric contacting of the component. Wired components, in this sense, can, therefore, also include row sockets, connection wires or litz wires, and even transformers and other active, or passive, electronic components.
Especially in the case of components of large mass or components with non-uniform mass distribution, simple sticking-in, or sticking-through, of the connection wires or connection pins is not sufficient to assure a safe mechanical securement for the components in the case of a transport to, or through, an automatic soldering facility. It has been found that wired components of the described kind on jolting or jerking conveyor belts can shake out of the circuit board on the way to, or through, an automatic soldering facility. There have even been instances where these components were pressed out of the circuit board by the soldering wave of a wave soldering facility. Even when the components do not fall completely out of the circuit board under these unfavorable conditions, it can still happen, that they assume an undesired location or position on the circuit board. In order to attempt to overcome these problems, the components in question have been, for example, glued onto the circuit board, or held on the circuit board with snap-in holders. These methods are, however, complicated and associated with additional costs, since they require an extra working step for these special components.